


Blankets over my head

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Eren's sick, Fluff, Levi takes care of him, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wakes up to a oncoming cold. He wakes Levi up who takes the needed procedures to keep Eren happy. Hugs being a must in dire times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets over my head

Eren yawned into the cover's that were pulled up to his nose. He pulled at the blankets before lazily climbing out of bed, shivering slightly from the sudden lack of warmth. Eren checked the time on the digital clock that was placed in the night stand next to him.

**_9:30 a.m_ **

Eren stretched his arm's high into the air, wincing a little as his back popped and loosened up. He looked over his shoulder, scratching his arm aimlessly. Eren closely stared at Levi's features as said person was still sleeping. Levi's arm's sprawled out, his left arm left alone from Eren leaving the spot. He slowly laid back down until his head lightly landed into Levi's side.

"Mnnh..." Levi hummed and reached down softly touching Eren's hair. He patted and caressed Eren's hair until his arm got tired, limply leaving it against his head.

"Mhh....What time is it?" Levi asked in a low, ragged voice.

"By now, it would be 9:33." Eren said as he idly closed his eyes.

"Did you have work? You're way late." Eren said while shifting onto his side and looking into Levi's squinted eyes.

"No, it's my day off." Levi said as he pinched his eyes.

"Huh, is that so?" Eren said in a huff.

"Come up here." Levi ordered. Eren looked at Levi who was silently waiting with his right arm lifted in an inviting look.

"Hah, alright...mngh." Eren said as he practically dragged his body into Levi's embrace. He felt heavy as he rested his weight onto Levi's bare chest, breathing a little faster.

"Eren, you're hot..." Levi said in a somewhat surprised tone.

Eren scowled. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Eren asked, kissing Levi's chest.

"No." Levi responded before placing his hand onto Eren's forehead. "You have a fever. You're also sweaty too..." Levi said as he brushed Eren's bang's out of his face and looked into his eyes.

"I, hah....I feel fine Levi, maybe I just stayed in bed too long. I'll go take a shower now if I smell that bad." Eren said while slowing getting up. He stopped once he fully sat up, holding his head with his right hand.

"Okay,maybe i'm a little sick..." Eren said while holding his head in both of his hand's now.

"Got this bad headache all of a sudden." Eren said before falling backwards onto the bed.

"Shit. I'll go get a cold patch and medicine, stay down." Levi said as he scrambled  to get out of the bed.

"Mn." Eren hummed as he rested his arm over his eyes. He listened to Levi speed walk out of their bedroom.

* * *

* * *

Levi set the glass of water he was holding in his hand, down onto the night stand next to Eren. He ripped open the patch's packet and gently applied it to Eren's forehead after wiping away some sweat droplet's. 

"Eren, sit up a bit. You need to take this." Levi said while helping Eren up.

Eren lifted himself up long enough to take his medicine. He chugged down all the water in his cup before curling under the covers to rest.

"Hah, feeling better already. Haha..." Eren said with a heavy breath.

"Alright, you're staying in bed for the rest of today. I'll take care of meals, what would you like for lunch." Levi said as he collected all the garbage and the empty glass atop the stand.

"Any kind of soup...and, can you stay?" Eren said, asking the last bit in a light whisper.

"Eren, you're sick." Levi responded in a somewhat disgusted tone.

"Haha, c'mon...maybe you could just put on a mask then come hug me?" Eren said hopefully.

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. Huffing a breath, he left the room without a word. Leaving Eren to feel slightly depressed. Levi came back though, putting a shirt on before slipping a white mask that covered half his face. He tucked the safety strings behind his ears, adjusting the front and pinching the bridge to stay still. He quickly left then came back with another glass of water, setting it down on the night stand.

"Move over." Levi ordered, the mask muffling his voice a little.

Eren did as told and scooted further down the bed to make room for Levi. He turned around and lifted the blankets up for Levi to get in. Levi crawled in and let Eren use his arm as a pillow, holding his waist with his left hand. Eren smiled brightly at Levi's admission to his request.

"I guess it's good to be sooo loved huh." Eren said cheerily.

"Mnn..your lucky you're special..."Levi said with a huff of breath as he snuggled into Eren.

"Now sleep, you need it." Levi mumbled through his mask.

"Hehe, alright Levi." Eren said, closing his eyes and slowly breathing softer.

"Tch. you're so sweaty." Levi mumbled in mock grimace.

"You're still here though..." Eren sleepily pointed out.

"Mmnnn...." Levi grumbled.

Eren slowed his breaths, his head no longer aching as much. The both of them spending the day relaxing and eating steamy soup. Cuddling and staying together all day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend recently got sick and had a light headache at school. It's not advised but I spent a long time hugging them and comforting them, I think I got sick myself. Please excuse any sentence or grammar mistakes, I tried my best to proofread this as always. Leave a kudos or comment and thanks for reading!!


End file.
